kamenriderwfandomcom-20200215-history
The P's Game/The Doll Has Sticky Fingers
is the twenty-fifth episode of Kamen Rider W. It is the first part of the 'P' arc, P'' standing for Puppeteer (Dopant) and Parent. Synopsis Akiko is asked by a little girl to find her lost doll, which has been terrorizing targets throughout Fuuto. Plot Shotaro arrives at the Agency to find a mysterious package has arrived for Philip while seeing Akiko moved while reading the book ''The Girl and the Dollhouse. After Philip discovers it holds a Giji Memory and instructions for a new Memory Gadget, seeing it to be from Shroud, he and Shotaro go into the hangar while Akiko meets a mysterious girl named Riko who tells her to listen to "the doll." After giving Akiko a list of addresses, Riko disappeared before Shotaro returns to the front office. Akiko goes to the first address, Wind Castle, where she meets Yuki Karakita, a literary critic who got the doll hours ago. Listening to Karakita lambasting The Girl and the Dollhouse after she finds the box, Akiko notices the doll missing after averting her gaze from it, finding the doll as it attacks Karakita before pushing her out the window. Questioned by the police for attempted murder, Akiko tries to explain how the doll did it, but Jinno, Makura, and Shotaro do not believe the story though. Bent on proving her innoncence, Akiko escapes to go to the second address where the resident, Senta Tama, gets into a car accident caused by him being attacked by the doll as Ryu arrives to save her, becoming Kamen Rider Accel to fight it. However, he is surprisingly outmatched by the doll's surprising strength. After the doll escapes, though happy that someone believes her, Ryu reveals it that two similar cases occur prior to Karakita's and doll may be a Dopant. While working on the Frog Pod, Philip is forced by Akiko to help Ryu in tracking the doll though its victims, linking them to the author Keio Horinouchi, which Akiko recognizes as the author of The Girl and the Dollhouse and his daughter as Riko. Shotaro and Ryu deduce that Riko is the Dopant due to its size and that Horinouchi must be using his daughter to attack the critics, the latter provoking Horinouchi at a book signing to make himself a target. At the police station, Makura comes in with a red box with the doll in it, and Shotaro exclaims that it is the Dopant doll that Makura dismisses until it comes to life and begins attacking everyone before Akiko traps it in a box. But after using a knife to cut its way out, Kamen Riders Double and Accel chase after the doll and are outmatched until Akiko calls out for Riko, with the doll reacting. However, after being captured by the Spider Shock and taking a direct strike from Accel's Accel Glanzer, the doll is revealed not to a Dopant. When the real Dopant attempts to regain control of the doll, Double transforms into LunaTrigger and forces the Puppeteer Dopant out of hiding, revealing himself to be Horinouchi as Akiko hears Riko's voice through the doll. Elsewhere, while giving Saeko another Dopant inspection, Isaka manages to get her to reveal her issues about her sister and she asks him to make her a perfect Dopant. Hypnotizing Wakana, Isaka gets her permission to modify her Gaia Driver so she can reach her full potential. Gaia Memories *'Memory Used:' **Kamen Rider Double ***Soul - Cyclone, Luna ***Body - Joker, Trigger **'Half Changes:' ***CycloneJoker, CycloneTrigger, LunaTrigger **Kamen Rider Accel ***Accel **'Forms:' ***Accel Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Stars * : * : * : * : Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 4, . *'Viewership': 9.7% *This episode aired on the same day as a rerun of the twenty-second episode of Kamen Rider Decade, as part of TV Asahi's re-broadcast of the series from beginning to end at the 6:30 am timeslot. *Final appearance of Double's CycloneTrigger form. DVD releases Kamen Rider W Volume 7 features episodes 25-28: The P's Game/The Doll Has Sticky Fingers, The P's Game/Akiko on the Run, The D Was Watching/The Transparent Magical Lady and The D Was Watching/Twin Maximum Suicide. Blu-ray Box 2 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢Ｐの遊戯／人形は手癖が悪い｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢Ｐの遊戯／人形は手癖が悪い｣ Category:Kamen Rider W Category:Episodes